


Yes, My... Demon?

by lordness_monstaaa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Gay, Homosexual, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, ServantCielAU, blackbutler, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordness_monstaaa/pseuds/lordness_monstaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be prepared to get down and dirty~"<br/>In Victorian London, 28-year-old business magnate Sebastian Michaelis thwarts dangers to the queen as he's watched over by his butler, 13-year-old Ciel Phantomhive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Picture Perfect"

‘The air of London seemed particularly brisk this evening’

That was the first thought Ciel Phantomhive had as he stepped into the cold of the outdoors. 

So, he simply pulled his coat closer to his body and started on the long walk, There was no time to dawdle. Not tonight, tonight was important. 

Little, thirteen year old Ciel had decided to attend a job interview at the Michaelis manor. Finnian, one of Ciel's closest friends had told him of the opening, and though Ciel was quite frankly a little brat, he had convinced himself that this was the only chance he was going to get at a job. It was a job working as a servant. 

The boy could not want a job less. He disliked having to be ordered around, and exhausting work wasn’t exactly his cup of tea. Yet, it was not like he had a choice anymore. He was being forced into this role. Forced by himself, forced by his conscience. Still forced none the less.

He had been born to a picture perfect family. Beautiful, kind hearted parents, along with a sweet aunt and lovely cousin. He was happy. They were happy. And to them, this had been all that mattered. It was perfect.

 

Correction, it had seemed perfect. They had always looked past the pale flesh, or the utter fatigue of Rachel Phantomhive. She had always insisted that she was well, and everything was well, so that’s what they always accepted. 

That she was okay. That everything was going to be okay.

But, that wasn’t the case anymore. She wasn’t doing well. She couldn’t hide it anymore.

The woman hadn’t left bed in weeks now. She hardly ate, and moved about even less. Everybody was worried. It was quite obvious what was on the verge of happening.

That was a fate Ciel could not bare to happen.

His father had buried himself in work. Vincent refused to accept it just as much as his son. Perhaps, if they raised enough money, they could save Rachel. Give her treatment. Healthy food. Anything, to make the woman well. 

But Vincent's efforts alone were hopeless. The money he raked in was barely enough to feed the five of them as it was, along with the necessary payments such. His aunt, Madame Red as she was dubbed, was no better. Hearing the deadly state her beloved sister was in was painful news, especially to her. 

Instead of dealing in any healthy manner, she began drinking heavily. Suddenly, there were more evenings with the woman harshly scolding her nephew for every little thing, sobbing, locked within her room, or occasionally, simply not there at all, than happy times.

 

She wasn’t her anymore.

None of them were.

 

So, the teen had taken it upon himself to bring in the money. Of course, Rachel argued at first, yet it was no use. The opportunity was golden, as the Michaelis family was known to be the richest in all of Britain. It was certain that payment would not be light.

 

So, for the sake of his mother, Ciel had tucked away his emotions and prepared himself to the best of his abilities, for the upcoming interview with Mr. Michaelis.

This interview was everything. It could quite literally control his future. His life. The fate of his mother.

 

And, it seemed to loom right in front of him.  
In the same way the gigantic Michaelis manor did.


	2. The Michaelis Manor

“Don’t mess up. Don’t mess up.” Ciel repeated those words to himself over and over, his voice hushed. He likely looked insane, standing in front of the large mansion and mumbling words of encouragement to himself. Personally, he didn’t exactly mind too much the fact that he occasionally looked like he belonged in a psycho ward.

His aunt was an excessive drinker, his dad was practically obsessed with work at the moment, and his mother…. 

His entire family, excluding his cousin, weren’t exactly what most considered the ‘normal’.

It was not exactly like he cared what the public thought of him, anyways.

 

Taking a big gulp of air, the bluenette prepared himself for whatever was about to go down inside that gargantuan home that stood before him. He smoothed the nice, warm coat which he wore, and pressed down on the buzzer that connected to a pillar of the large gates. 

 

“Name, and reason of presence.” Came the voice on the speaker. It was a proper, aged voice, seemingly belonging to an older male.

“Ciel Phantomhive, wishing to be interviewed for a servant role.” 

There was silence on the speaker for a few seemingly long moments, as Ciel could only assume the man was discussing the idea of letting with the boy enter with perhaps another servant. 

Or, perhaps Mr. Michaelis himself.

Finally, a response buzzed through the speakers.

“Very well. The gate is opening, so please take a step back, Mr. Phantomhive”

 

Ciel watched as the large, metal gate slowly groaned open. It seemed to be aged, as they made a loud metallic squeak with each movement. Rust also seemed to corrode away at it. As it fully opened, a rush of nerves and excitement washed over the teen. This was it. For Rachel.

 

The first step he took inside seemed to tremble with the fear of the situation, and the situation churned his stomach. There was no room to show fear. There was only space for confidence. He had to show Mr. Michaelis that he was worthy as such an excruciating job. Finnian had described the job position fit for a “hard worker, who didn’t mind getting their hands dirty in the process.” There was a certain sparkle in his eyes as he spoke, and Finny had finished with “Are you willing to the challenge, Ciel?” This in particular had caught the bluenettes attention.

“Yes.” He whispered to himself, his steps growing wider, and more confident. “I’m willing. I really am.”

 

The door was certainly much larger up close. It was huge, towering up twice, perhaps three times the size of Ciel. It was carved with intricate, little designs, and was made of the finest of woods. Still, he only had a moment to appreciate the door before it swung open. There, stood the sweet faced, blonde boy. He was a few years older than Ciel, yet they talked often. 

“Hi, Ciel!’ He spoke in a hushed voice, an excited smile gracing his cute features. “Tanaka announced you were here to Mr. Michaelis, and I insisted I greet you. I’m glad you could make it.” The younger boy returned the smile, hands clenching at his coat.

“Hey, Finny. You know i couldn’t exactly pass the chance. Is he ready to see me?” Finnian gave an excited bob of his head.

“He seems pretty content. I’ve told him that you’re a bright spirit with a strong attitude, and such.”

“What- Hey! I do not.”

“Calm down. He likes that type of person. Apparently, a strong attitude means a hard worker. Here, let’s get you in there. 

Just be relaxed, Ciel. Things will be easier if you just be yourself.”

“Yeah.. yeah.” His voice was soft, his mind preoccupied with the upcoming interview. 

“You’ll do great, Ciel.” Finny gave him a reassuring smile, before leading him away from the hallway.

 

The two walked in silence, both aware of the sudden tension in the air. They both knew the risks of this meeting. It was best to stay silent, rather than say some unnecessary filler conversation. The walk was long, the surroundings seeming less like corridors, and more like an entire labyrinth. 

 

Finally, the two boys arrived at a single door. It was nothing out of the ordinary, they had passed by many doors on their way over. All the same, fine material the front door was made of.

The only difference was instead of the intricate carvings the front door was decorated with, this door simply had the word ‘office’ carved into the fine wood at the top of it. 

 

Finny gave Ciel one last nod for courage, before gently knocking on the door. “Mister, that boy I’ve told you about has arrived, just as Tanaka said.”

There was a single moment of a pause, as the male on the other side of the door seemed to process the information.m

A moment is a very brief amount of time. It is barely enough time to do anything besides breathing.

Yet, in that very brief moment, the boy could swear that a million thoughts and emotions washed over him. They were overwhelming, and he in that moment, he truly questioned what he was doing.

But there was no time to question. There was no time to feel.

There was just time to act.

 

The next second, a deep voice murmured out a “Wonderful. Enter.” And the blonde pushed open the door, to reveal a Raven haired, handsome man, who sat behind a beautifully crafted desk. His chin rested on his hands, and upon that attractive face was a beautifully devious smirk, that somehow simultaneously churned his stomach, and made his heart beat oh so much harder.

“So, you’re Mr. Phantomhive. Welcome to the Michaelis estate. 

Please, sit down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah give feedback whatever you get the drill.  
> My apologies for leaving it on another cliff-hanger, and having a little bit of sloppy writing. It was just a good idea to end here, i thought. I promise that next chapter will be more interesting. Well, I mean I hope. I haven't exactly written it yet. But, We can only hope for the best  
> Like previously stated, I will try to post every Wednesday and Sunday, but if it get's too much to handle I will only post Wednesday. But, I will certainly post every Wednesday for sure.  
> Also, question before you stop reading. Should I make these chapters longer?  
> *All characters belong to Yana Toboso*  
> (Final note, sorry this note is so damn long. I have no idea what the fuck is up with the note below this. Just ignore it, please. Sorry, I am still new to this website)

**Author's Note:**

> _______________  
> Thank you for reading!   
> Be sure to give me some feedback, and tell me how I did.  
> I attempt to post every Wednesday and Sunday.  
> *All characters belong to Yana Toboso*


End file.
